The Mill Wheels of Gods Grind Slowly
by King in Yellow
Summary: Shego is on stringent probation. Any violation and it's 'Go to jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect two hundred dollars'. Piece of cake. Being a lawyer and a parent don't generate stress, and Shego never gets angry – her patience and easy-going personality are legendary. She'll stay calm no matter what. Sure. Set eight months before With Fiends Like These. BEU
1. The Mill Wheels of the Gods Grind Slowly

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

NoDrogs created Kasy and Sheki. Their origin has been completely changed in my stories.

Chapter title is paraphrased from Longfellow, which you already knew.

**The Mill Wheels of Gods Grind Slowly; Yet They Grind Exceeding Small**

Her phone rang, and Shego cursed silently. The family had returned a week ago and she hadn't caught up on email, the twins had missed the first week of school, Kim had immediately been sent on some fool mission to provide security for some diplomat who could have provided his own security by not being such an ass when he opened his mouth, and it had been weeks since the green woman had been able to sleep properly.

"Yes? What?" she snapped.

"A Mister Addams on line three, he–"

"Sorry, shouldn't have yelled." She felt like she'd made peace with the school principal the year before. The twins had complained about a bully last week. With luck Mr. Addams was calling to say he'd taken care of it. She tried to remember the last time someone called her with good news. She couldn't. Shego pushed the button. "Is there a problem?" she asked with a sigh. "I spoke with someone in administration about the girls missing a few days because of our trip to Denmark."

"Kasy hit a boy."

"The bully who's been bothering her and Sheki?"

"Yes, but–"

"What did you do to stop the bullying?"

"This isn't about–"

"Seems to me like it is. Fifth grade boy abusing third grade girls."

"She broke his nose."

_"Shit!"_ "There were witnesses, I suppose." Of course there were witnesses. Kasy didn't have the self control to wait. Sheki? Sheki could have waited until there were no witnesses and pushed the brat down the flight of stairs. Not that Sheki would have done such a thing, she simply had the self control to wait for the perfect moment if she were going to do such a thing.

"Ms O'Ceallaigh! How can you ask that! You aren't concerned that one of your daughters hit a boy?"

"A bully who's been bothering her? I'm calling it protecting herself."

"She broke his nose!"

"He was bullying her!"

"You're missing the point! She broke his nose!"

Shego was not at all certain she missed the point. "Let me guess," Shego sighed. "Kasy has been pulled from class and you want me to come to the school and bail her out for defending herself?"

"Bail? This is no joking matter, it's serious. The boy–"

"And bullying isn't serious? That's what all the literature you send home with the girls says. What did you do when I reported they were being bullied?"

"I called and spoke with his–"

"And did it do any good? Was he bothering the girls today?"

"Well, yes. But–"

"But my kid is in trouble for standing up for herself because you didn't take his behavior seriously."

"She broke his nose! He had to go to the hospital!"

"Well, clearly you weren't doing your job if it reached that point."

Shego wasn't certain, but she imagined she heard Mr. Addams grinding his teeth over the phone. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part, but as far as she was concerned he deserved it. "I'll be right over to pick her up."

The pale green woman had no idea what to do. Part of her wanted to high-five Kasy and tell the little redhead, "Good job!" Word would get back to the school administration. And, while it was clearly a case of self-defense in Shego's mind, it might possibly be interpreted as advocating violence by Mr. Addams. And it would certainly get back to Kim, and Kim would insist it was the wrong approach to handling a bully and would give long, boring lectures to both Kasy and Shego on the importance of finding non–violent solutions to problems... Which Shego felt would be thoroughly hypocritical on Kim's part given their early history. On the other hand, it would be completely hypocritical for Shego to scold Kasy when she felt the girl's actions were justified.

_"One moral dilemma after another,"_ she mused as she drove to the school. _"Damned if you do, damned if you don't."_

Mr. Addams spoke at length during the wait between Shego's arrival and school dismissal so she could take Sheki home as well. Shego had no idea what he said. Years of paying no attention to Drakken when he was on a roll had trained her well.

Shego had her own thoughts to process. What would she tell a parent in her position? She would tell him or her "Do not try to talk with the boy's parents." She would tell them firmly, "Consult with a lawyer. Have a lawyer speak with the boy's parents. There is far too much chance you will lose your temper and the situation might become even worse. You should let your lawyer speak with the parents." Of course, things were a bit different for Shego. She was a lawyer. There were other lawyers at the firm. She could ask Adam Zinski or any of the others to try and handle the matter. Would that be perceived as a sign of weakness? She saw herself on partner track at the firm. Partners were not weak.

"Tell me the name of the kid you hit again," Shego demanded before starting the car.

"Bobby. Bobby Martin," answered Kasy.

"I think his real name is Robert," Sheki added.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Kasy asked.

"I'll let your mom decide on the appropriate punishment when she gets home."

"Couldn't you just punish me now?"

"Oh, I'm sure your mom would rather do it. You don't want to get punished twice, do you?"

"Well, no. But–"

"What are you doing, Eemah?" demanded Sheki.

"Checking the school directory... Robert Martin? Is he like a Robert Martin junior, or the third?"

Kasy and Sheki looked at each other, puzzled by the question. Kasy shrugged, "Dunno."

"This isn't the way home," Sheki commented a minute later.

"Going to see if Bobby Martin has a parent home."

"Is that a good–"

"Trust me. I'm a lawyer."

A man answered the door at the Martin home.

"Robert Martin?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Sharon O'Ceallaigh, I'm–"

"You're one of those dyke perverts? One of your damn monsters broke my kid's nose!"

"I would prefer we keep this civil."

"Oh you would, that's exactly what you perverts say, and try and force your unnatural shit on us normal people."

"Apparently this is not a good time to talk."

"Damn right!"

* * *

"Mr. Crandall? Call from Sharon O'Ceallaigh."

"I'm a little busy, can you ask her to call back?"

"She's says it's really important."

"Fine," the DA sighed. He trusted Shego had the common decency not to claim a routine call about one of her clients really important.

"Okay, what is it? And I'm a little busy if you called just to say hello and tell me you had a great time in Denmark."

"You're my one phone call."

"What are you talking about."

"I'm in jail."

"What?"

"I'm in jail."

"You need me to call a judge and get bail set or something?"

"You know the terms of my probation. I get arrested and I'm tossed in jail."

"This has to be a mistake. I'll–"

"Terms of probation, remember?"

"Are you okay? What can I do?"

"Need a favor. Kim's out of town, and unfortunately so are her parents."

"Okay. I think I get picture, are the girls okay?"

"Have Hobble from the police force with them. I'm guessing they're confused and scared. I need a favor."

"Probably several. Half the judges in town will free you on your own recognizance to–"

"I get arrested. I'm in jail. Them's the rules."

"I'll get the twins. Can I do anything for you first?"

"I'm fine for the moment. I'm getting treated like royalty, and I'm on best behavior and all the honor I can muster. I'm out sitting with Sylvie to make this call. I'll go back quietly all by myself when this call is over and close the cell door behind me. But I have some directions for you. Got a pen handy?"

"Ready."

There were a number of people at the front of Kringle house, arguing with a police officer who stood guarding the door, when the police car drove up.

Hobble stared with curiosity as the DA and a young blonde girl got out of the car. "Sharon says thanks," Steve Crandall told him. "They giving you trouble?"

"Yeah, think you can handle the mob?"

"I've been duly deputized by Sharon."

"Mind if I watch?"

"Go ahead." Steve Crandall turned to those around him on the front porch of the old mansion. "All right, can I assume you're here for the same reason?"

"I'm here for Kasy and Sheki." "We're here to take the twins." "I want Kasy and Sheki."

"Everyone stay calm."

"Shego's in jail. Kim's God knows where. Mom and Dad are in California, the girls are inside with a policeman at the door and you're asking us to stay calm?"

"I'm telling you. Which one of Kim's brothers are you?"

"Jim."

The DA consulted his notes. "Sharon says you're living in sin, which will set a bad example for the girls. Ask her to marry you."

"I keep asking she keeps telling me no."

"Not my problem."

"I'm Joss Possible, Kim's cousin, and I'm married."

"And expecting a child of your own. You don't need the stress of watching the twins."

"My name is Tara Mankey, and my children are close friends with the twins."

"Tara Mankey... Sharon says thank you for offering, but thinks four are more than she wants to burden you with."

"Okay, I'm Tim, the other one, and my wife and I have no children." At least not yet. Tim had not yet told the family Erin was pregnant.

"Sharon says to remind you of the basement incident."

"She's still holding that against me?"

"Apparently. What happened?"

"Never mind. So what happens with Kasy and Sheki?"

Steve Crandall gestured toward the door and his daughter went over and knocked. "Sheki? Kasy? Your Eemah said we could have a sleepover." The twins came out, having been prepared by a phone call the jail matron had allowed Shego in excess of the one required by law.

Sheki stopped, "What about Smaug?"

"I, uh... Your Eemah didn't say anything about Smaug." He looked at the friends and family. "Anyone want to take care of Smaug?"

No one volunteered. "Kids." "Pregnant." "He's poisonous."

"Fine," grumbled Jim. "But you tell Shego she owes me; she owes me big. I'll stay with the whats-it."


	2. This Is Supposing That They Grind at All

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

gerbilHunter wants another chapter with Kim's reaction.

Andrew belonged to a law school study group in Best Enemies: Redux

**This Is Supposing That They Grind at All  
**

Shego sat in a small conference room rather than the standard interrogation room at the police station. Despite the fact the ugly orange jail apparel clashed terribly with her skin tone she managed to smile. She glanced at the clock, wondering when the other players in the drama would arrive.

"What are you so happy about?" demanded Lt. Hobble, the officer standing to the side. "And why did you want me here?"

"You make lieutenant and you're suddenly too good for a filing conference? I need you here as a witness."

"I didn't see anything, remember?"

"Witness to chain of custody. They promoted you too early... You haven't let Drakken, or Wade, or Jim and Tim near my briefcase. That's why you're here."

"Maybe I did... I don't remember exactly."

"Damn it! I thought you the only honest cop in Middleton."

"And now you're insulting the whole force. Cut you a deal, one month with no snark out of you and I remember what really happened. Think you can manage a month without snark, or would it kill you?"

"You just had a month without snark from me."

"You were out of the country. It doesn't count."

Shego narrowed her eyes, "One month without any snark to anyone, or just one month of no snark to you?"

"You think I want to watch you twenty-four/seven?"

"Okay, I just avoid seeing you for a month."

"Even better."

"So you won't show up if there's a poker game?"

Hobble chewed his lip a minute. "Hey, if you can't handle your mouth, you skip the poker game."

"How about no snark directed at you, even when your bluff gets called and you go out early?"

"How about you start the no snark now?"

"I suppose," Shego said with an exaggerated sigh. "So, if no snark, thanks for watching the twins."

"That was quite the crowd wanting to take care of them."

"I'd pat myself on the back for having friends, but I think they're all Kim's friends."

"Joint custody," Hobble assured him as the door opened and another man entered.

"Joint custody of..." He stopped and shared at Shego. "Sheila?"

"...Andrew?"

"Yeah, I... Wait. Now I... You're Sharon O'Ceallaigh, and you really got into Middleton Law after I passed the bar?"

"And you got married and moved to... somewhere. What are you doing here?"

"Well, after the divorce it was a bit awkward working in her dad's law firm. I'm back in Middleton doing whatever pays. Got some guy who... What are you doing dressed like that?"

"Your client is claiming some woman assaulted him?"

"Well, he didn't say woman, he... That's you?"

"Yep."

"Sorry, I didn't–"

"Hey, no problem. We're all professionals. The DA tried to get prison time for me, but we got over it. He's an okay guy."

"Haven't met him yet."

"You'll get your chance. He'll be here."

"The DA is going to be here himself?"

"Yep."

"I'm not sure... did I hear you're working for Armstrong, Bennet, Dashwood and Zinski?"

Shego nodded yes.

"Any chance they're looking for another suit? Think I'd like family law, but I'm game for anything at ABD and Z."

Steve Crandall arrived looking harried. He stopped and stared at Shego. "What's that?"

"The harness? A power damper."

"Did the police put you in–"

"No, I've been wearing it for weeks now, before we left for Denmark."

"Sorry, haven't seen you in weeks. I'm looking at these charges. I can't believe you attacked someone without provocation."

"Careful. You sound like you like me. But Robert Martin was asked to come in a verify the charges. I think he's already repeated the deposition." She looked at Hobble, who nodded agreement.

"This isn't Robert Martin?"

"No, this is a member of Legal Lesbians... I met him years ago. My friend Bobby might have a guilty conscience or something, he asked a lawyer to come in and watch his ass."

The DA asked Hobble, "Could you ask them to send him in?"

Hobble stepped out of the room for a minute.

"Power damper harness?"

"Whatever gave me the powers screwed up my body metabolism, I couldn't carry a baby. So Doc rigged this up and–"

"Couldn't carry a baby? Are you telling me you're pregnant?"

"No, you figured it out all by yourself."

"What? How did–"

Hobble opened the door and ushered in Robert Martin. Shego took pleasure in his two black eyes and the bandaged nose and grinned broadly. He glared back. Steve pointed to a chair and Martin sat down.

"My name is Steve Crandall. I'm the District Attorney and I've read over your statement."

"So why the hell was I asked to come in this morning? I already gave it!"

"Stay calm," Andrew told him. "The police like to verify the facts. Sometimes a witness remembers things later that they don't remember when filing the initial report."

"Well I damn well know what happened. And I told them yesterday, and it's wasting my time to bring me in again to repeat it."

"You told the police today exactly what you told them yesterday?"

"Of course I did, stupid bitch. Are you deaf too?"

"I'm just thinking there was another witness."

"Your little freaks? Of course they'll defend you."

"No."

"You?" He pointed at his face, "I got the broken nose to prove I'm telling the truth – just like your little bastard broke my son's."

Steve glanced over. Shego was clenching her fists so tightly her knuckles were turning white, but the smile hadn't left her lips.

"I'm thinking more of the tape recording."

"Tape recording? What the hell are you talking about."

Shego turned to the DA, "Sometimes it's a good idea for a lawyer to have a tape recorder going, never know when you'll need a record of–"

"It's fake!" screamed Martin.

"So, when the officer showed up to make the arrest I gave him my Coach, and the briefcase has been in custody of the Middleton police since then."

"Where is it now?" asked Steve.

"Lieutenant Hobble has it," Shego answered, and gestured. "Want to hear it?"

"Certainly."

"It's fake!" screamed Martin again.

"Shut up," Andrew told him calmly. "You listen to it first, then claim it's fake."

"Oh, it's not fake," Shego assured him. "And should make interesting listening." Hobble set the briefcase down in front of Shego, but she slid it over to the DA, "Why don't you take it out, so I can't do any sleight-of-hand?" The DA opened it and removed the recorder. "Just hit rewind, that's the one with the–"

"Will the counselor please remember I have used a tape recorder before."

"Sorry. Not used to considering you may know what you're doing."

"Will you please treat this with the seriousness it deserves?"

"Sorry."

"How far back?"

"New tape. All the way to the start. It's not long."

Robert Martin sweated as he made a silent prayer to whatever eldritch chthonic deities he worshiped that Shego had somehow forgotten to hit 'record'.

Steve Crandall hit 'play'.

* * *

"Robert Martin?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Sharon O'Ceallaigh, I'm–"

"You're one of those dyke perverts? One of your damn monsters broke my kid's nose!"

"I would prefer we keep this civil."

"Oh you would, that's exactly what you perverts say, and try and force your unnatural shit on us normal people."

"Apparently this is not a good time to talk."

"Damn right!"

(indistinct sounds)

"What are you doing?"

"Paying you back for what your damn kid did to my boy."

"Stop. I don't want to hurt you."

*Laughter* "I'm the one who's going to do the hurting, bitch."

(louder sounds)

*masculine scream of pain*

"I'm calling the police and a doctor."

"Bitch! Dyke! Slut! Whore!"

"I may suggest the doctor sew your lips shut, that may be more your problem than the nose."

* * *

The DA turned off the tape. "I'll keep this as evidence."

"But of course," Shego smiled.

Martin repeated his charge, "Fake!"

"Shut up," Andrew advised. "The tape doesn't prove who threw the first punch. It just recorded words."

"So... I can claim she started it? I didn't try to hit her first?"

Andrew closed his eyes and a pained look crossed his face. "Not very well now. You've said it in front of witnesses... You don't think there's a video tape running now? At this point I might have to testify against you in court."

"But attorney-client–"

"Attorney-client privilege covers what you tell me in private. A police conference room confession isn't a private conversation."

"Charges are assault and filing a false police report," Steve said.

"But, but... I've read about her. She's got superpowers or something. I had to hit first to defend myself – standing my ground."

"Don't dig the hole any deeper," advised Andrew.

"And this torture device I'm currently wearing is a power damper," explained Shego. "I've got no 'powers' at all at the moment."

"But I didn't know that when–"

"You should give serious consideration to shutting up," Andrew suggested. "And finding a lawyer who won't be put on the witness stand against you."

"Let's see," began Shego. "Criminal charges are filing a false police report. That's fairly minor. Assault on a pregnant woman, that one–"

"You're pregnant? You're a lesbian."

"Technically I'm considered bi, not that I think the designation means much. But no more of a law against lesbians having babies than a law against idiots having sons. DA may think of other criminal charges. Then I hit you with a civil action – you won't have a pot to piss in when I'm done. My boss may want to make a federal case out of it; the feds handle hate crimes. And that may give you more prison time on top of the assault conviction. And you will be convicted."

"Maybe he'll draw a sympathetic jury. I know a confessed felon who only got probation," drawled the DA.

"Yeah, but she'd been showing real contrition. Assistant DA did his best to get prison time for her. I'll bet he works as hard now to get this bum behind bars."

"Isn't there something about not getting charged twice for the same crime?" Martin asked Andrew.

"No double-jeopardy," answered Andrew. "But crimes like assault can be on different levels – criminal, civil, and federal. You might beat the hate crime charge, you will argue you were upset about your son's nose being broken."

"Of course we'll be asking where his son learned his ideas," argued Shego, "and his language about me when I introduced myself."

"I'll let you lawyers argue," Steve told them. "I need to see criminal charges are filed, and an innocent woman released."

"Wait just a minute," requested Shego. "This guy gets thrown in prison for a few years, maybe more. No one wants to hire an ex-con when he gets out. And he doesn't have two cents to rub together after the civil suit. I haven't met his wife. Maybe she's a hate-filled hag. Maybe she's the sweetest woman in the world. In either case she didn't attack me, and I don't want her to suffer. How about he has 'til the end of the week to move out of state? He can go anywhere else in the country... Oh, he takes his son with him. I don't want my twins to have to deal with the little bully. Wife can stay here until the house sells – if she wants to live with this thing. I see him in Middleton in the next seven years and he's arrested."

"You're not the district attorney," Steve reminded her. "Prosecuting criminal acts is my job description. You can chose not to pursue civil or federal penalties. I've got no choice."

"C'mon, Steve, while I'd love to think of him rotting in prison, will it teach him any more than having him get out of town?"

"May I remind you, counselor, that the law is the law?"

"Plea deal," argued Shego. "He pleads guilty to the false police report. Pays fine. Leaves town. You keep the evidence for the assault charges if he doesn't get out and stay out."

"Assault is a serious crime, it's not your choice on filing a complaint – not with this much evidence."

Andrew whispered to his former client, "Would you leave the state to avoid prison?"

"I'll take it!" Martin shouted, "I'll take it!"

"It's not yours to take," Steve reminded him. "I've got a job."

Shego pleaded for her non-client, "It'll save you a lot of time. You're complaining about too much to do."

"My job is prosecuting crime, not saving time."

"Please? You really think the idiot will learn more in prison than having to leave the state?"

"This conference is over," Steve told Hobble. "Cut off the video and audio recording."

A minute later Hobble reported, "Everything's off."

The DA looked at Martin, "I will consider the request of counselor O'Ceallaigh. I'm not saying I will agree to it, but you might want to pack a suitcase. Since the request is outside the law code there is nothing that could be done to enforce it... Except for the fact I will have the evidence for the assault charge on file and you will be arrested and tried if you return to Middleton."

"I'll take it. Please, I'll take it! Those perverts in prison would–"

"Can you please try to keep your mouth shut," sighed Andrew.

"Pleading guilty to filing a false police report is non-negotiable. The counselor is on probation and will need that cleared up. Now get out."

Robert Martin left the room.

Andrew looked at Shego and shrugged. "Try not to hold my client against me."

"Don't hold clients against anyone," Shego assured him. _"Might look up the divorce and see what the ex-wife said about you before I consider recommending you though."_

Andrew left and Shego asked, "The twins?"

"Got off to school just fine. They're scared. Call the school and confirm you're okay. And you owe Jim."

"Why?"

"He took Smaug detail. And now, you're coming clean with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the pregnancy thing. Is this going to be another set of twins that look suspiciously like both you and Kim?"

"Only one..." Shego hesitated, not wanting to say more.

"You asked me to watch your kids. You asked me to put my ass on the line with that plea deal – and I'll probably do it for you. I want the truth." He frowned, "There was some geneticist who– Amy. Amy something. You said she taught in Denmark?"

"Amy Hall. DNAmy. Yeah... Kim gets back we'll take you and Alicia out for dinner and tell you the story. I'll even pay."

Steve gave her a tsk-tsk, "Now, counselor, you know that is not allowed. Looks too much like you're trying to get favors. We pay for our meal, you and Kim pay for yours."

They exchanged a high-five, then he returned to his office and Shego to jail – only to retrieve her clothes.


	3. Just Wait Until Your Father Gets Home!

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Heard this was a threat in many families. I seldom heard it. Mom usually managed quite well by herself.

**Epilogue: ****Just Wait Until Your Father Gets Home!**

On the flight home from her mission Kim sighed deeply. For the ten-thousandth time she asked herself, _"Why do I have the bad parent role?"_ And, also for the ten-thousandth time, she reminded herself that being in charge of discipline did not make you a bad parent. Someone needed to be in charge of discipline. Would she really trust Shego in the role?

It is not that Shego was completely irresponsible. She'd straightened out her life, gotten a law degree, and brought in a bigger paycheck than Kim. But if Kasy were to start a food fight at the kitchen table, Kim feared Shego was more likely to load her spoon with mashed potatoes and join the fray than try to stop it.

For the most part Kim loved Shego's playful nature – like July's water balloon fight. But there needed to be a firm parent if a child committed a crime. _"Not a crime,"_ Kim reminded herself. _"Not cleaning your room. Feeding Smaug under the table. Leaving a pen in a pocket and ruining a washer of laundry. Naughty. Accidents. But a responsible parent still says or does something."_ Maybe her job at Global Justice made Kim say 'crime' when it wasn't appropriate. Shego would likely just laugh it off, so it fell to Kim to teach appropriate behavior and being careful – and occasionally serve as judge and/or executioner.

And what exactly had happened while Kim was out of the country? She had received calls from Jim, and Tim, and Joss, and Zita, and Erin, and Wade, and Drakken... Drakken calling her for help? Had the world gone mad? Even her mom and dad had called, although their call seemed based on a frantic call from Tim or Jim rather than first-hand information. Why hadn't Shego called her first?

A call to the District Attorney had only increased Kim's fears. And Shego had called Steve Crandall with her one phone call from jail? The world had gone mad.

And then, when Shego finally called, hours later, she claimed everything was fine. How could everything be fine after she spent a night in jail? Kasy had hit some boy at school? Shego said the kid deserved it? What did Shego mean the boy deserved it?

_"Step one,"_ Kim told herself, _"ascertain the facts."_ Maybe it was a good thing she was out of the country when the 'incident' occurred; it kept Kim from reacting in the heat of passion. Kim wondered exactly why Shego had ended up in jail. Shego was known to react emotionally. Kim wasn't completely opposed to Shego's passionate nature, indeed after a week out of the country Kim hoped to appreciate it after getting home. But it sometimes meant Shego reacted emotionally, without thinking. Was that why Shego had been in jail? Had a boy hit Kasy, Kasy hit him back, and Shego hit the child too? No, Shego would not... _"Step one,"_ Kim reminded herself, _"ascertain the facts before passing sentence."_

_Ascertain the facts_:

Kim suspected that Shego planned to take the role of defense attorney for the third grader, but Kim also knew her wife would serve as fact-checker. Many people shade the truth while telling a story to make themselves look better. Some lie outright. Kasy had a proven tendency to bend the truth in pretzel shapes to try and stay out of trouble. Shego might feel sympathy for Kasy and her actions, but Shego could be counted on to verify the facts.

"As your attorney," Shego told Kasy as they sat at the kitchen table with Kim, "I've got some bad news for you."

Kasy swallowed hard, "Bad news?"

"Yeah, Fifth Amendment rights only apply in the courtroom. They don't protect you at home."

"Fifth Amendment? What's that?"

"Something she just said you don't need to think about," Kim sighed. "I want you to tell me why you hit this Bobby Martin. What did he say?"

Kim winced slightly as Kasy recounted what she'd been called and what the boy said about Kim and Shego. She glanced at Shego for confirmation of the deposition.

Shego nodded in agreement, "Mister Addams checked it, he was good for that at least."

"Okay, what Bobby said was very bad," agreed Kim. "Was it just words, or did he do more?"

"He'd bump me or Sheki if he went by us in the halls... Once he knocked a book outta Sheki's hands and laughed."

"And you reported this to Eemah and to the Principal?"

"Yeah, and Mister Addams said he was gonna talk to Bobby and his parents, but–"

"But it didn't stop the bullying!" protested Shego.

Kim sighed, "Will the defense kindly let me finish questioning Kasy? It's your turn in a minute."

"But–"

"Kasy first, then you," Kim reminded her firmly. "You're like an eight-year old."

"You're no fair," pouted Shego.

Kim had to clench her jaws tightly to keep from laughing. "_Not a laughing matter,_" she reminded herself.

After further conversation Kasy asked, "What will you do to me?"

"I haven't decided yet," Kim sighed. "Go play with Sheki."

"The judge is taking your punishment under advisement," Shego explained and started pushing back from the table.

"Not you," warned Kim. "I want to know what the heck you were thinking."

"She means hell," Shego whispered to Kasy.

"Language!" Kim scolded. Kasy left, and Kim demanded, "You thought it was a good idea to go see this guy? Two questions. What in the world were you thinking, and what made you take the girls with you?"

Shego managed a guilty fidget. "Well, I knew that I'd tell a parent not to go, send a lawyer to–"

"You knew it was a bad idea? And you went anyway!"

"I'm a lawyer!"

"And a parent! And you took the girls!"

"I was coming back from school. I wasn't planning on him taking a swing at me! I thought we'd discuss it like mature adults, I–"

Kim snorted at 'mature adults'.

_Sentencing phase_:

Mary Calkins frowned and re-checked the class list before beginning the class. More people were present in the room than names on the list. Frequently someone under court order to attend the anger management seminar didn't show up. Extras were rare. "Good evening. I'm Mary Calkins and will lead these four sessions. Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves? I'll check your name off the roster as you say who you are. You can say why you're here, or what you're hoping to get from the sessions, if you wish."

Two men and a woman introduced themselves. One of the men was there under court order. The woman was there because Human Resources at her office had given her a choice of the course or being fired.

While it was unusual to see children they occasionally attended. "My name is Kasy Possible," a young redhead introduced herself. "My mommy says I had to come because I hit a bully. I don't think that's fair!"

"We look for ways to deescalate problems," Mary explained.

"Yeah, like that works," snorted the dark-haired woman on the child's right. "My name is Sharon O'Ceallaigh, and I was sentenced to attend for failing to listen to my own advice."

The psychologist felt confused, "This is an anger management... The roster doesn't mention a court order for your attendance."

"She's suggesting I sentenced her," the red-haired woman on Shego's right explained. "She knew better, but didn't let it stop her. My name is Kim Possible, and I'm here to verify these two attend and don't sneak off to a pool hall or something."

"And my name is Sheki Possible, and mommy says I'm not old enough to stay home alone."

"An' Eemah promised ice cream after this," Kasy reminded her.

–The End–


End file.
